Brincadeiras na Neve
by Naru Hefferman
Summary: [Oneshot] Palavras... gestos... inteligência... Para Kai, todos possuem uma característica marcante. Qual seria a dele? [KaixRay]


Avisos: Kai x Ray, fluffy aos extremos, do único jeito que eu sei fazer XD, idéia tosca para o título, fic de natal que escrevi quando ainda estávamos na páscoa... o.o' XD 

Como vocês devem saber, está fazendo muito calor nos últimos dias. Estava eu, realizando as compras de natal, ao lado dos Bladebreakers, quando apareceu um vendedor de sorvete e nenhum de nós conseguiu deter o Tyson, que comeu todos os sorvetes do pobre vendedor. Ninguém tinha dinheiro para pagar, então, para sanar a dívida, fui obrigada a vender os direitos de Beyblade i-i Sendo assim, não sou dona de nadica de nada u.u

Que venha a fic \o/

**Brincadeiras na Neve**

A noite estava fria. Era inverno, noite de 24 de Dezembro. Kai havia dado o feriado inteiro como descanso dos treinamentos para os demais. E, apesar do frio e da neve, ele era o único que permanecia dentro de casa. Todos estavam na área de fora, provavelmente se divertindo em meio toda a neve.

Estava sentado numa poltrona quando olhou para o relógio. Já passava das onze da noite e nenhum deles havia entrado. Da sala onde estava, podia escutar as risadas que, apesar das janelas e portas fechadas, insistiam em ecoar pelo ambiente.

Relutou um pouco, mas acabou se levantado e foi até a porta que dava para o lado externo da casa. Quando abriu, notou a cara de espanto dos demais.

- Kai! – exclamou Max, enquanto os outros apenas encaravam.

- Ainda não se deram conta da hora que é?

Os quatro se entre olharam.

- M-mas Kai... hoje é noite de natal! Você tinha dito que iria nos dispensar! - reclamou Tyson.

- Sem mas, nem meio mas... vocês foram dispensados do treino pelo feriado, mas isso não quer dizer que podem fazer o que quiserem! Eu quero ver amanhã, alguém resmungando que ficou até tarde acordado e por isso não conseguiu acordar!

Antes que os demais se encaminhassem para dentro, Tyson tomou novamente a palavra.

- Tive uma idéia! Por que não fazemos uma última brincadeira e depois todos entramos?

- Tyson, eu não estou para brincadeiras!

- Você não me deixou terminar, Kai! Nessa brincadeira você teria que nos acertar com bolas de neve. Conforme fosse nos acertando, a gente ia entrando pra dentro de casa. O que acha?

- Definitivamente não!

Tentando contornar a situação, Ray se aproximou de Tyson.

- Tyson, é melhor a gente... - mas ele foi interrompido.

- Relaxa Ray! O Kai precisa se entrosar mais com a gente! Nada melhor do que hoje, na noite de natal! - disse ele, em meio a um sorriso maroto.

Diante disso, Ray se alertou. Com aquele sorriso, ele só pode comprovar uma coisa: Tyson estava aprontando.

- E então Kai? Aceita?

- Tyson, eu já dei minha resposta e - antes que pudesse terminar, uma bola de neve acertou o rosto do capitão dos Bladebreakers.

Aquilo soou como uma provocação para Kai. Ouvia as risadas de Tyson e Max, com certeza tinham sido geradas pela cena que acabavam de presenciar.

- Basta fazer igual... o que acha?

Kai não pretendia participar daquilo, mas quando foi acertado, algo despertou dentro de si. Lentamente se abaixou e começou a formar uma bola de neve nas mãos, enquanto os outros apenas assistiam à cena.

- Sabe o que eu acho, Tyson?

Ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado por seu capitão, o garoto ficou atento às reações de Kai.

- E o que seria?

Finalmente voltado a ficar em pé, Kai preparou-se, numa posição que indicava que o ataque estava próximo.

- Humpf... acho que você deveria aprender a fechar sua boca grande de vez em quando.

Após dizer isso, arremessou com força a bola que estava nas mãos, acertando em cheio o rosto de Tyson.

- E fico feliz em dizer que o jogo acabou para você...

Um tanto indignado com o ataque que recebera, mas sabendo reconhecer que a idéia havia sido sua, ele partiu para dentro da residência.

Depois que Tyson havia entrado, Kai virou-se para os três demais.

- Acho que podemos parar por aqui. - disse Kai, numa tentativa de encerrar aquela brincadeira da parte de Tyson, que por sinal, era de muito mau gosto.

Kenny foi o primeiro a responder.

- Eu juro que isso não foi idéia minha! Eu sinto muito!

Kai sabia que a culpa era única e exclusivamente de Tyson, mas o que esperava da parte deles era que ao menos o respeitassem e não fizessem o mesmo que o outro

- Não precisa dizer nada, Kenny. Eu sei disso.

Respirando um pouco mais aliviado com a reação de seu capitão, o cérebro da equipe logo se dirigiu para dentro da casa também, restando apenas Max e Ray.

- Quanto a vocês...?

Ray pensou em ter a mesma atitude de Kenny, a fim de evitar maiores conflitos, ainda mais em plena noite de natal. Porém antes que fizesse algo, Max afastou-se um pouco mais.

- Max, o que...? - perguntou Kai.

- Acho que agora você tem que acertar um de nós dois!

Kai não acreditou naquilo. Pensava que se eliminasse Tyson rapidamente da brincadeira, tudo se resolveria. Mas não era assim que as coisas estavam se mostrando...

Com um pouco de agilidade e destreza, Kai ajustou a bola de neve que tinha em mãos e mirou na direção de Max, tentando acertá-lo como havia feito no caso de Tyson, mas não teve o mesmo êxito. O loirinho era mais ágil, e assim como nas batalhas, sabia como se defender e esquivar dos ataques.

Kai teve um pouco de dificuldade, mas não era tanta. Após algumas poucas tentativas, finalmente conseguiu fazer com que seu alvo fosse acertado.

A força colocada por ele no momento do arremesso fora tão grande, que com o impacto nas costas, Max acabou caindo no chão, tendo sorte da neve ter evitado parte do choque.

Aproximando-se do garoto caído, Kai soltou uma leve provocação.

- Vocês sabiam que era melhor não me subestimar...

A dor do tombo era clara nos olhos de Max, mas o garoto foi forte e soube resistir. Sem delongas, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para dentro de casa.

Agora, eram apenas Kai e Ray.

- Acredito que, com você, eu não precise ter esse tipo de trabalho, não é mesmo?

Mas nada aconteceu... Ray permaneceu parado onde estava. Nem um passo à frente, nem um passo para trás, mantendo assim a distância que havia sido estabelecida entre os dois.

Kai estranhou tal atitude. Sempre pensou que com Ray dificilmente teria problemas como aqueles. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que ele algum dia viria a participar de atos daquela natureza.

- Ray...?

- ... Só dessa vez...

- Ahn?

Pela primeira vez naquele momento, Ray encarou os olhos rubros de Kai. Tinha plena consciência de que estava se arriscando demais. Mas o que ele poderia perder naquela altura do jogo? Tentara de todos os tipos conseguir uma demonstração de afeição da parte de seu capitão, e em nenhum momento percebera que havia vencido essa batalha. Portanto não havia absolutamente nada a se perder!

Percebeu que a coragem começava a lhe fugir das mãos, e antes que perdesse por completo, resolveu terminar logo aquele assunto. Não sabia até onde aquilo poderia chegar, mas ele já havia esperado demais. Se não desse certo, o que seria bem provável, ele ao menos poderia ostentar que havia tentado e não ficado na dúvida como muitos.

- E-eu sei que talvez seja pedir demais, mas... só hoje... só dessa vez...

- Ray, eu-

- A gente nunca fez isso. O que de mal poderia acontecer?

Mas Kai não respondeu, para o tormento de Ray. Esperava que ao menos ele negasse ou relutasse para não participar. Mas nunca que o deixasse sem resposta.

- Kai?

Nada.

- Por favor...

Ray pensou em desistir de insistir, mas antes disso, percebeu que o rosto de Kai se alterou, adquirindo uma feição mais amena a seus olhos. E foi quando ele finalmente respondeu.

- ... Tudo bem... mas só dessa vez. Como presente de natal.

Foi impossível não conter um sorriso, mas Ray tentou não demonstrar toda sua alegria.

- Vou te dar dez segundos para que fuja. Não quero que ache que sou injusto.

- Não tem porquê toda essa facilidade! Acha mesmo que vou ser um alvo fácil, assim como os outros?

- Ray, você está se arriscando...

- E por que _você_ não se arrisca mais? – convidou Ray, dando um passo para frente.

Todo o medo e a insegurança que sentia já tinham ido embora. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era aproveitar o momento que lhe havia sido dado.

Kai abaixou-se próximo ao chão, e com as mãos começou a formar uma pequena bola de neve. Diante aquilo, Ray percebeu que o amigo havia aceitado a brincadeira.

- Pelo visto, pretende me acertar o quanto antes.

- Não tenho pressa alguma para acertar-lhe... esta brincadeira está se tornando um tanto desafiadora para mim! – brincou Kai, em um de seus raros momentos de descontração.

- Que bom que consegui este feito!

Mas antes que Ray pudesse fazer qualquer outro tipo de comentário, um vulto passou rente ao seu rosto. Assustado, ele virou-se para trás, encontrando o que sobrou de uma bola de neve.

- Hey, você disse que me daria uma vantagem!

- Eu lhe dei dez segundos... e não uma eternidade!

- Me desculpe, mas não vou ser tão descuidado assim da próxima vez!

E os dois sorriram. O que antes era um sacrifício para Ray, de uma hora para outra havia se tornado a mais singela brincadeira de todas. A facilidade com que falava era a prova de que não temia mais nada.

Por um outro lado, Kai estava adorando aquela brincadeira. Sentia-se desafiado por alguém que considerava um exímio lutador, diferente de Tyson. A adrenalina que corria em seu corpo aumentava a cada minuto.

- Vamos logo! Vai continuar ai parado esperando que eu te acerte? – chamou a atenção de Ray.

Como quem planejava uma estratégia, Ray afastou-se lentamente, mas ainda assim, acompanhando os movimentos de Kai. Quando estavam a uma distância considerável, os dois partiram numa corrida incansável. Ray tentava fugir dos ataques de seu capitão, enquanto este tentava acertar o neko-jin.

Depois de muitas bolas de neves atiradas, quando estavam quase para completarem uma volta completa na casa, Ray parou e virou-se para trás, dando de cara com Kai, que vinha logo atrás dele, mas que também parou ao ver que sua 'presa' não fugia mais.

- O que foi? Achou que eu seria fácil, não é mesmo? É uma pena, mas parece que estou ganhando! – provocou Ray.

- Eu sei de um jeito que você não vai conseguir escapar.

- E por que ainda não o usou?

- Já disse, não quero parecer injusto. Isso também se aplica neste exato momento.

Ray percebeu que a brincadeira estava fugindo de seu controle. Kai parecia ter em mente que tudo que aquilo não passava de um obstáculo. "_Ele só está atrás de mim para me acertar. Se ele precisa alcançar o objetivo dele, que é colocar todos nós para dentro, ele vai até o fim se preciso..."_, pensava Ray.

- Vindo de você, nada seria injusto...

Kai estranhou o comentário, mas preferiu continuar com a brincadeira.

- Se é assim... Está preparado?

- Claro! – respondeu Ray, bastante ansioso para conhecer o tal método diferente que Kai usaria na tal caçada.

Os dois voltaram a correr como antes, mas desta vez, Kai não atirou nenhuma bola de neve. Apenas corria atrás do companheiro de equipe, como se a brincadeira fosse apenas de pegar.

Obviamente Ray estranhou, mas não disse nada. Queria ver até onde seu capitão pretendia ir com aquela história.

No momento em que menos esperava, viu seu corpo sendo jogado para o chão. Quando caiu, pode perceber que não era o único. Tudo aquilo tinha acontecido pois Kai havia empurrado com uma tremenda força.

- HEY!!! – gritou Ray, ao constatar que havia perdido a 'disputa'.

- Você pediu, disse que não pareceria injusto... – Kai explicou brevemente.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Ray emudeceu. Quisera ele continuar com a brincadeira por muito mais tempo. Porém, tinha de reconhecer que desde o começo sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, tudo acabaria e ele teria de voltar para dentro de casa, na vida em que ele sempre viveu.

Os dois levantaram-se do chão, evitando uma possível troca de olhares. Ray estava pronto para partir para dentro de casa, quando Kai chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Por que fez isso, Ray?

O neko-jin estranhou a pergunta. Virou-se, tentando identificar no rosto de seu capitão o que poderia ser.

- Como assim? Não entendi a pergunta...

Sem hesitar e nem olhar diretamente nos olhos de Ray, Kai repetiu a pergunta, tomando o devido cuidado de especificar a que realmente estava se referindo.

- Por que toda essa brincadeira? Qual a finalidade disto?

Ray ficou sem respostas, não imaginou que seria questionado sobre isso. Esperava que, depois de todo aquele tempo se divertindo, correndo um atrás do outro, os dois pudessem se tornar um pouco mais amigos. Nunca havia visto Kai tão solto como há pouco tempo atrás.

- É-é q-que eu pensei... m-mas... – gaguejava, enquanto gesticulava com os braços alguns movimentos desconexos.

- Chega, Ray...

E, com apenas duas palavras, ele silenciou. Sabia que dificilmente encontraria uma razão para tudo aquilo. Portanto, não adiantava permanecer horas e horas tentando convencer Kai. Ele nunca iria engolir uma só palavra.

- Você não é bom com palavras ou gestos. Deixe isso para o Tyson e o Max. – explicou Kai, surpreendendo o companheiro com seu pensamento. – Tente usar aquilo que você realmente sente a seu favor, vai se sair muito melhor.

Ray sorriu ao conseguir compreender a lógica. Era mais do que claro tudo aquilo que seu capitão havia dito. Tyson poderia não ser bom na escolha das palavras utilizadas, mas o que mais sabia fazer era falar. Os gestos só poderiam ter sido atribuídos a Max, mas ele não conseguia compreender muito bem. E, se o seu raciocínio lógico estivesse em bom estado, certamente a inteligência e a razão seriam atribuídos a Kenny.

Mas... e Kai? Se cada um havia recebido uma característica perante seus olhos, qual seria a dele próprio?

- Palavras... gestos... inteligência... cada qual com sua particularidade, não é mesmo?

- Pelo visto, identificou o Kenny!

- Oh sim, mas fiquei com apenas uma dúvida. Qual seria a sua?

Kai permaneceu imóvel e cabisbaixo por alguns segundos. Aquela atitude fez com que Ray se sentisse temeroso quanto à sua pergunta. Viu o momento em que o outro começou a caminhar a passos calmos em sua direção. Este parou apenas quando ficou frente à frente com Ray, distante apenas alguns centímetros.

Lentamente, aproximou-se do ouvido do neko-jin, a respiração quente entrou em contato com sua orelha. O choque de temperaturas foi o suficiente para Ray sentir um leve arrepio.

- Tem certeza de que quer saber? – perguntou Kai, em um tom de murmúrio.

- E-eu acho que sim...

Aquilo era tudo o que Kai precisava ouvir. Aproximou seus lábios nos de Ray, roçando-os e antecipando o que estava por vir, dando-o tempo necessário até que tivesse certeza de que não haveria recusa. Quando viu que isso não aconteceria, foi que passou a beijá-lo. Doce e lentamente.

Movimentava-se com cuidado, saboreando e aproveitando cada segundo daquele momento. Foram segundos que demoraram séculos para os dois, o tempo parecia ter parado. Nada mais parecia importar ao redor, apenas o que estavam fazendo ali.

Quando se separaram em busca do ar que já começava a lhes faltar, a mente de Ray tentava processar tudo o que estava acontecendo. Por sua vez, Kai permaneceu próximo a Ray e, bastante ofegante, respondeu.

- Ação... iniciativa... ou seja lá como você quiser chamar... – e, após isso, saiu caminhando, como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido.

Ray não sabia o que fazer. Estava estático, tentando entender o rumo das coisas. Sentia uma estranha e gostosa sensação dentro de si, que o mantinha quente, apesar da neve e do vento frio que batia em seu rosto.

Ainda no meio do caminho, Kai parou e virou-se para trás, descobrindo que Ray ainda se encontrava parado no mesmo lugar de antes. Olhou no relógio, já era meia noite. Sorriu, levantando o rosto e dizendo, em voz alta, devido à distância, para o amigo.

- Feliz Natal pra você também, Ray. – ironizou, percebendo a falta de palavras do outro.

As palavras fizeram com que Ray despertasse do transe em que se encontrava. Virou o rosto, percebendo que Kai ainda permanecia no meio do caminho.

Correu até ele, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Os dois então passaram a caminhar juntos, lado a lado, para dentro de casa.

- Feliz Natal, Kai. – respondeu, como se fosse o primeiro a dizer aquilo.

Aquela data realmente era abençoada.

E pensar que tudo começara com uma simples brincadeira...

... Owari ...

**N/A: **_Oh sim, mais uma vez eu interrompo minhas fics em andamento para postar um one-shot u.u''' Mas essa já estava praticamente pronta desde a páscoa o.o' Só faltavam alguns ajustes n.n'''_

_Aos leitores das demais, eu peço que aguardem o.o' Logo estarei postando as atualizações n.'_

_Para todos que leram, muito obrigada, e espero que tenham gostado n.n_

_Kissus _


End file.
